starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chadra-Fan/Leyendas
Los chadra-fan eran una especie humanoide originarios del planeta Chad. Biología y apariencia Los chadra-fan eran una especie inteligente que evolucionó de pequeños roedores arbóreos, sus rostros tenían el aspecto de un murciélago, por lo general no medían más de un metro de altura y tenían pelo en todo el cuerpo. El sexo era indistinguibles, aunque si era hembra tenían un sentido del olfato más desarrollado. Poseían narices con una forma plana y con cuatro fosas nasales, también tenían siete sentidos (vista, tacto, gusto, oído, olfato, visión infrarroja y olfato quimirreceptivo). Debido a sus dos sentidos del olfato, los chadra-fan se basaban mucho en el olfato como guía e influencia. La mayor de sus cuatro fosas nasales detectaba olores solubles en agua, mientras que las dos más pequeñas contenían los quimirreceptores especializados. Si un macho y una hembra estaban interesados entre si lanzaban feromonas especiales que transmitían sus sentimientos. También las lanzaban involuntariamente transmitiendo información sobre su familia y creando así un aura de atracción. Otros tipos de feromonas también podían transmitir emociones como la ira, el miedo o la alegría. Los chadra-fan eran seres especialmente sociables; se sabía que un chadra-fan sin compañía podía llegar a morir de soledad en cuestión de semanas por lo que disfrutaban incluso de la compañía de desconocidos. Eran normalmente gente extrovertida y les caía bien casi cualquier persona que conocieran. Apariciones *''Survivors'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Single Cell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''It Takes a Thief'' * * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' * *''The Emperor's Court'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * * *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Queen of the Empire'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Outcast'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Unknown Regions'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes roedoreas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (C)